


food for thought

by Satine86



Series: that modern AU [8]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut, the Infamous Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Phillip was unfortunately a man of many regrets. However, he was never full of more regret than he was in that particular moment.





	food for thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends. After a month-ish long depressive episode, I am returned.... with porn! I said I would write THAT Valentine's Day afterall. While this set in the TTP verse, no prior knowledge is needed. 
> 
> I hope all is well with you, fine readers. I have more smut in the works, plus I'm contemplating a new AU. Things are looking up!

Phillip was unfortunately a man of many regrets. When he was younger he seemed to collect them, placing them side by side like fine trinkets displayed on a shelf. However, he was never full of more regret than he was in that particular moment. 

It was Valentine’s Day, their first as a married couple. That alone warranted something special. But Phillip also knew renovations at the theater would be starting soon, and his time would be occupied rather fully for the foreseeable future. So he had tried to make the night something memorable. Candles were strewn about the apartment, rose petals covering the crisp white linen tablecloth on their kitchen table while soft music piped out through the speakers. 

Their meal had gone smoothly, all of Anne's favorite dishes; everything perfect and delicious. The problem had arisen during dessert. 

Anne sat directly across from him, and primly dipped a piece of cake into the melted chocolate in the fondue pot. An innocent gesture all on its own, that was the point of it after all. However, it became less innocent when she popped it into her mouth and moaned. Loudly. She let her eyes flutter shut briefly, head tilted just enough to expose her throat. It was a game she had been playing since he had brought out the damned dessert tray. She stuck her finger in her mouth, and sucked away any remnants of the chocolate. 

After a moment her gaze met his, her eyes wide and all too innocent. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing.” Phillip swallowed and shifted rather uncomfortably in his chair. He was frustrated, but that was what she had intended, and honestly… he kind of liked it. Though he did wonder how long it would persist, given the fact the plate of fruits and cakes was starting to dwindle.

A single piece of pound cake remained, and while Phillip knew it was an extremely stupid idea, he still did it anyway. Picking it up, he carefully dipped it into the chocolate.

“You should have the last piece,” he said. “It’s your favorite.” 

Anne grinned at him, but instead of taking it from him, she leaned forward and took a small bite. Phillip remained stock-still, eyes locked with hers. She slowly licked her lips, hummed low in the back of her throat. When Anne went to take a second bite, her tongue darted out and deliberately licked his thumb just as her foot snaked up his pant leg. 

He stared at Anne for a brief moment, her face completely passive while she ate the rest of the cake. Then, before he could withdraw his hand, or even really think with the way her foot was caressing his leg, she put her lips around his forefinger and sucked gently while her tongue swirled around the digit. 

It was the final straw. 

Phillip surged out his seat and leaned across the table, one hand bracing himself while the other gripped the back of her head and kissed her. A little harsh, a little fevered. She still tasted like chocolate, and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Anne grabbed the front of his shirt, and yanked him closer. As precarious as he was, leaning half-way across the table, his hand slipped and knocked the fondue pot over off its stand. Phillip pulled back, chocolate dripping down his wrist.

He sank back into his chair, while Anne giggled. “That’s your fault,” he said. 

She didn’t deny it, instead reached out to shut off the fondue pot and moved around the table to straddle his lap. “Oops?” Anne shrugged. Reaching out, she swiped a finger through the spilled chocolate and brought it up. Rather than sticking it in her mouth, she drew a line over Phillip’s jaw.

“You didn’t.” He torn between amusement and shock. 

“I did.” Anne grinned and ducked her head, licking the chocolate off his face and pressing a kiss right below his ear. 

“Is that the game we’re gonna play?” he asked when she straightened up.

“Mhm.” She bit her lip and nodded slowly. 

“I see.” Phillip held up his hand, still dripping in chocolate. Anne’s eyes went wide.

“Don’t you dare!” She shook her head vehemently, tried to escape, but Phillip tightened his arm around her waist. He smeared the chocolate down the side of her face, her neck, and over her chest.

“It feels so gross when it cools down.” Anne pouted when Phillip started laughing, shoulders shaking. 

“You started it.” 

“And maybe I’ll finish it?” Quick as a flash, Anne scooped up a handful of the rapidly congealing chocolate and snaked it down the front of his shirt, making sure to rub it into his chest for good measure. 

Phillip took in a deep breath, let it out slowly. He was only barely paying attention when Anne raised her hand, and combed her still chocolate covered fingers through his hair. He ran his tongue over his teeth.

“You’re going to pay for that,” he finally said. 

“That so?” Anne leaned against him firmly, pressing his shirt into the globs of chocolate on his chest and making a disgusting, sticky mess of it. She laid a quick kiss against the tip of his nose and pulled back, smiling. 

“Okay. It’s war.” He craned his neck, brought his mouth close to hers. 

“Is it?” she asked.

“Yup.” He pecked her lips before jerking down the collar of her shirt, and dumping what was left in the fondue pot down her front. 

“It’s cold!” she shrieked, squirming as if she could get away from it, her eyes screwed shut. When she finally opened her eyes again, Phillip looked up at her blandly. “You are horrible,” she said.

“You started it,” he repeated.

“At least I had the decency to lick it off.” She lifted her eyebrows, a challenge.

“I could lick it off.” His eyes darted down to her chest. Really, he could do a lot of things. “But at this point I feel absolutely disgusting. I think we should take a shower.” 

“Actually, that sounds really good.” Anne carefully withdrew from Phillip, held her arms out and made a face as chocolate dripped down her front. “This is so gross.” 

“It really is.” Phillip stood up as well, slowly peeled his shirt away from his chest with a faint squelching sound. 

“Babe?” 

“Yeah?” He looked up just in time to get a face full of ripe berries from the tray, Anne mashing them into his skin. Globs of fruit dropped to the floor and Phillip pressed his lips together, opened his eyes slowly to find Anne grinning at him smugly. “You better run.” 

Anne took off like a shot, half-laughing, half-shrieking as she darted toward the bathroom. Phillip was close behind, skidding into the bathroom after her. He managed to catch her by the waist, and lifted her clean off the floor while she kicked her feet. 

“Let me go!”

“Nope.” He kept his arm firmly around her, used his free hand to turn on the shower and waited for it to get warm.

“Phillip,” Anne warned, still trying to break free. “Don’t even think about it!” 

“Oh, I’m definitely thinking about it.” He turned quickly, stepped far enough into the shower to set Anne down directly under the stream of water. She sputtered and glared at him, but didn’t waste any time in reaching out to grab his belt and pull him into the shower with her.

“There, now we’re even,” she said. 

Phillip dunked his head under the stream, scrubbed the berries off his face. “Truce?” he asked. 

“I guess?” Anne wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him. She pulled back and licked her lips. “You taste like berries.”

“And you taste like cake.” He kissed her again.

“If we had whipped cream we’d be a shortcake.”

“I’m sticky enough, thanks.”

“That’s what the shower is for.” She smiled against his mouth. 

Anne started unbuttoning his shirt while they kissed. Helped him peel it off, and flung it outside the shower. She ran her hands over his chest, attempting to wash away the chocolate. Then her blouse was next. As she wriggled to get it over her head, Phillip reached around to unhook her bra, fingers gliding over her skin. They stood together for a moment, stealing kisses and trying to get as clean as possible. At least until Anne started unbuttoning his pants, her mouth hot as she kissed and sucked his neck. 

It soon became clear that getting out of their pants was easier said than done, sodden as they were and practically suctioned to their bodies. 

“I regret tossing you into the shower first,” Phillip muttered, attempting to tug her jeans down. His hadn’t been particularly easy to escape, but hers were already skin tight to start with. He kissed along her hip, her hand balanced on his shoulder while she awkwardly stepped out of them. 

“I don’t mind,” she whispered, eyes drifting shut when he kissed her stomach. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, yanked those down as well. “Yeah,” Anne gasped. “I really don’t mind.”

“Like this wasn’t your plan all along.” He threw the underwear behind him, uncaring of where they landed. Really, little else mattered except for his wife. 

“Well, I was originally thinking sex on the table but this works too.” 

“There’s always next year,” Phillip said, draping one of Anne’s legs over his shoulder. He kissed a path up her leg, dragged his teeth along her inner thigh and she shivered despite the warmth of the shower. 

Anne smoothed back his hair, her eyes still shut while he kissed along her hip, down her stomach. Her breath hitched when he finally buried his mouth against her. He watched Anne as he ran his tongue over her clit; head tilted back, brows knitted together, and lips parted in a silent sigh. Her chest rose and fell with each stilted breath. Her fingers dug a little more tightly into his hair, almost painfully, and Phillip hummed against her. Anne moaned. Low and throaty, and God the sound went right to his cock. Everything she did went straight to his cock at this point. He hummed again, swirled his tongue until she started to rock against him. 

He gripped her hip, held her in place while he laved and licked and sucked. Her leg over his shoulder tightened, heel digging into his back as she moaned and gasped.

“Phillip,” she panted, her breathing ragged. “I want you. I want you now.”

She started yanking his hair, practically forcing him to his feet. In his haste, Phillip nearly lost his balance and grabbed the shower door. He was aware of it coming free of the track, hanging uselessly, before Anne was shoving him against the wall, her lips glued to his.

“We broke the door,” Phillip managed between frantic kisses.

“I don't care.” Anne ran her hand over his stomach, fingers brushing gently against his skin until she grasped his cock. His breath left on a hiss as she began to stroke him.

“Yeah, I don’t care either.” His throat felt tight, and he swallowed thickly. Anne seemed to follow the movement, licked the droplets of water along his neck, sucked at his pulsepoint. 

Phillip turned his head and caught her lips again, back to the frantic, hungry kisses that practically bruised their lips. Still Anne continued to stroke him until he was rutting mindlessly against her hand. Anne maneuvered carefully and slung a leg around his hip, and guided him inside with a soft sigh. He had no time to get his bearings, to catch his breath, before she started moving against him, and tightened her leg around his waist. Phillip groaned, bit her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. 

Her lips were pressed the shell of his ear, breath harsh. “I love you,” she whispered and rolled her hips. 

“God, I love you.” 

She laughed, nipped at his earlobe before dragging her teeth along his jaw. Anne crushed her lips to his, caught his lip between her teeth and bit down before soothing it with her tongue. Phillip ran his hands over her back, slid them down to cup her ass. He pulled her closer, thrust his hips until she was gasping against his mouth. 

Anne wound her arms tightly around his neck, angled herself until their bodies were moving together, finding a rhythm. Phillip impulsively lifted Anne, until she wrapped her other leg around his waist, and shoved her back against the opposite wall. She clutched at his shoulders, nails digging in and leaving half-moon marks. 

They slipped and slid against each other, the shower giving neither of them much purchase. Phillip kept a firm hold on her, fingers digging into soft flesh, while her legs squeezed his around his waist. Her hands scrapped down his back as their pace quickened until it was feverish, desperate. Phillip tried to hold himself together while Anne chased her release. She knotted her fingers in his hair, yanked his head back and crushed her mouth against his, in a searing, fervent kiss. 

Nothing was gentle, nothing was slow. Her breathing was harsh, her mouth hard against his. Phillip focused on her fingers gripping his hair, the sting of her nails raking down his back as he pumped his hips. He brought one hand between them, his thumb stroking her clit until she was whining; soft keening noises as she threw back her head and rested against it the shower wall. 

Phillip watched her; neck exposed, skin glistening from the shower, and chest heaving as she tried to suck in enough air. Her lips, swollen and bruised from their kisses, parted and babbling words tumbled out between gasping breaths. 

“Just… like… that,” she panted. “Phillip, please.” Anne used her legs as leverage, re-positioned herself and tilted her hips, until he was buried to the hilt inside her. He groaned, barely able to breath. It was nearly too much when she started moving up and down. Her pace slow at first until she found a new rhythm, hard and fast.

Everything seemed to narrow down to a pinpoint for Phillip. He shut his eyes, tried to drown out Anne’s whining, the slick sound of wet skin on skin, and focused on the rush of the shower. 

Anne’s climax was sudden, hitting her hard. Phillip opened his eyes, watched her mouth open as she cried out in ecstasy. She had one hand splayed against the shower wall, as if it would ground her, fingers opening and closing uselessly. Her other hand was still on his back, nails scraping hard enough he wondered if she might draw blood. He didn’t a fuck if she did, not when she was writhing and shaking and crying out with her release. Not when she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Especially not when when she was still mindlessly rocking against him, riding out her orgasm as she convulsed and clenched around him. When she opened her eyes, they were dazed, the pupils blown wide. She was still trembling, but she started rocking against him with purpose. Anne never took her eyes off his as she moved. 

It was too much.

Phillip came with a strangled moan, pumping his release as Anne curled her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her. His heart was racing, blood whirring in his ears. His knees buckled, and he couldn’t keep them upright anymore. 

They slowly sank to the shower floor, Anne’s legs still wrapped tightly around Phillip’s waist as he collapsed to his knees. The water from the showerhead beat down on them as they both caught their breath. Phillip rested his head against Anne’s shoulder, pressed a few kisses to whichever part of her he could reach. She carded her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Hey?” Anne said after a while. Phillip lifted his head with an effort, though he was glad he did. She looked completely spent, but utterly satisfied. He grinned.

“Yeah?” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

Phillip kissed her, slow and thorough, and even though he was exhausted, just as spent as she was; he already wanted her again. As if she knew what he was thinking, Anne broke the kiss and reached out to shut off the water.

“I think we should move to the bed.” She kissed him once more, then carefully untangled herself him from. She looked at the door, started laughing. “We really did break it.” 

He watched her as she giggled, her damp skin practically glowing under the overhead light, and her nose scrunched in mirth. Phillip reached out and took her hand.

“Anne?” 

She looked down at him, still giggling. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

Her face split into a grin and she helped pull him to his feet, leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. “I love you too,” she whispered.

“One question though?” 

“What’s that?” 

Phillip glanced toward the broken door, their sodden clothes pooled in unfortunate chocolate-brown water on the bathroom tiles. He also made a mental note of all the spilled chocolate in the kitchen. 

“Who is cleaning up the mess?” 

“Oh, that’s all on you.” Anne pecked his cheek and took his hand, started guiding him out the door and toward their bed. “But you can do that later. Much, much later.”

“I can live with that,” he said as she crowded him against the edge of the bed.

“I thought you might.” She grinned and shoved his chest until he obediently tipped backward onto the bed. Anne straddled his legs, started kissing her way up stomach. 

He was definitely marking off Valentine’s Day as a complete success.


End file.
